Schulaufsatz
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichi Kudo schreibt einen Aufsatz! Was dabei herauskam, könnt ihr hier lesen! Lachkrämpfe vorprogrammiert!


Schulaufsatz

**Schulaufsatz**

Shinichi sass gelangweilt in der Schule. Gerade hatte die letzte Stunde des längsten Schultages in der Woche begonnen, und Shinichi, der in einer der hinteren Reihen neben einem Fenster sass, sah, dass die Konzentration und Motivation verschwunden waren. Eigentlich waren diese schon nicht mehr vorhanden, als die erste Stunde dieses Tages angefangen hatte. Wie er diesen Tag ohne dauerndes Gähnen überstanden hatte, wusste er selbst nicht mehr. Fakt war jedoch, dass der Lehrer für die jetzige Japanisch-Stunde absolut nichts vorbereitet hatte - wie immer.

"Typisch", grummelte Shinichi, verschränkte die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster. Er beobachtete ein paar Schüler der Parallelklasse, die bereits Schulschluss hatten und sich noch etwas auf dem Pausenplatz austobten und Fussball spielten.

"Wie gerne würde ich jetzt bei ihnen sein und ihnen zeigen, wo's langgeht", dachte Shinichi seufzend.

"Shinichi Kudo!"

Er setzte sich gerade hin und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

"Es scheint so, als sei der Pausenplatz interessanter als das, was ich zu sagen habe. Stimmt das?", fragte der Lehrer sauer.

"Allerdings", gab Shinichi frech zurück. Alle Mitschüler lachten lauthals. Seit der Lehrer dieser Klasse zugeteilt worden war, war er verhasst. Seine unfairen Mittel hatten ihn schnell unbeliebt gemacht, und die Bevorzugung der Mädchen hatte die Situation nicht gerade verbessert. Bei den Mädchen liess er alles durchgehen, die Palette reichte von lautem Kichern während des Unterrichts bis Spicken bei Prüfungen. Die Jungs hingegen durften sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben, wenn sie nicht nachsitzen oder Strafaufgaben schreiben wollten. Einzige Ausnahme war Shinichi. Ihn liess der Lehrer in Ruhe, weil er genau wusste, dass dessen Vater Yusaku Kudo genug Einfluss hatte, um ihn aus dem Lehrstab entlassen zu können. Und das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern.

"Nun gut", sprach der Lehrer. "Da ihr alle sowieso keine Lust habt, mit mir zu diskutieren, schreibt ihr einen Aufsatz..."

Lautes Gestöhne und Gebrummel drang an seine Ohren.

"... der dann benotet wird!"

Schlagartig wurde es wieder still.

"Und über welches Thema?", fragte Ryo.

"Über den letzten Film, den ihr im Kino oder im Fernsehen gesehen habt. Beschreibt, wie euch der Film gefallen hat, eure Eindrücke, und, wenn es denn solche gibt, eure Verbesserungsvorschläge. Als Titel wählt ihr den Namen des Films. Ihr habt den Rest der Stunde Zeit, und die Limite beträgt mindestens eine A4-Seite. Papier und Stift habt ihr, also schlage ich vor, ihr macht euch sofort an die Arbeit. Die Zeit läuft! Los!"

Nach etlichen Sekunden Papierrascheln und Grummeln war es still. Jeder dachte nach, auch Shinichi.

Letztes Wochenende hatte Heiji ihn besucht. Er hatte Kazuha dabei und mehrere Filme im Gepäck, die er Shinichi und Ran unbedingt zeigen wollte. Heijis Begeisterung war nicht zu bremsen, und so kam es, dass sie die ganze Nacht aufblieben und gleich alle Filme geschaut hatten.

Aber über welchen Film sollte Shinichi jetzt schreiben? Für welchen sollte er sich entscheiden? Ausnahmslos alle waren gut. Alle. Nicht zu vergessen all die anderen Filme, die Shinichi in seinem Leben schon gesehen hatte.

Warum eigentlich sollten sie über den _letzten_ Film schreiben? Der Lehrer konnte ja gar nicht nachprüfen, welchen Film sie als letztes gesehen hatten. Also...?

Plötzlich grinste Shinichi übers ganze Gesicht. Und er begann zu schreiben.

Als die Schulglocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete, hatte auch Shinichi seinen Aufsatz beendet.

"Hey, Shinichi! Wie ging's bei dir denn so?" Ryo und Masaru drehten sich zum Angesprochenen um, der gerade seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

"Ging so."

"Veralbere uns doch nicht. Du hast die ganze Zeit über gegrinst, als du geschrieben hast!"

"Kann sein. Aber das heisst für mich, dass _ihr_ kaum was geschrieben habt, wenn ihr Zeit hattet, andere Leute zu beobachten. Und eure nicht mal bis zur Hälfte beschriebenen Blätter sagen mir, dass ich Recht habe."

"Schon gut. Es hat schliesslich nicht jeder Schriftsteller-Gene, die er vererbt bekommen hat."

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und wollte gerade eine bissige Antwort geben, als der Lehrer an ihm vorbeirauschte und ihm seinen Aufsatz aus den Fingern riss. Er warf einen Blick darauf - und erstarrte. Dann sah er Shinichi an, der erwartungsvoll und grinsend zu ihm aufblickte.

_"Was zum Teufel soll das?"_

Aufgrund des dummen Gesichtsausdrucks des Lehrers konnte sich Shinichi nicht mehr beherrschen, und er lachte lauthals los. Obwohl die Klasse keinen Schimmer hatte, was eigentlich los war, stimmte sie mit ein. Erst nach ein paar Minuten beruhigten sich die Schüler wieder.

"Ruhe jetzt!", donnerte der Lehrer. "Ich werde die Aufsätze heute Abend korrigieren und benoten. Morgen kriegt ihr sie zurück." Dann wandte er sich Shinichi zu. "Deinen Aufsatz werde ich kopieren und unter deinen Klassenkameraden verteilen, damit sie sehen, welchen Unsinn du geschrieben hast. Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein."

"Von mir aus", gab Shinichi gelassen zurück. "Aber ich erwarte mindestens eine 1 für diese Glanzleistung." Er stand auf. "Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Hab noch ein Date."

Dabei zwinkerte er seiner Freundin Ran zu, während seine Mitschüler den Klassenraum verliessen. Bisher hatten sie noch nie eine Konfrontation zwischen Shinichi und dem Lehrer verpasst, und die Auseinandersetzung heute bildete keine Ausnahme.

"Sag mal, was war denn vorhin so lustig?", fragte Ran Shinichi, während sie eine Ehrenrunde um einen Baum drehte. In letzter Zeit machten beide oft einen Umweg über den Park, bevor sie nach Hause gingen. So auch heute. Shinichi musste wieder lachen.

"Das verrate ich dir nicht. Wirst du morgen erfahren."

"Wenn ich deinen Aufsatz lese?"

"In etwa, ja", gab Shinichi schelmisch zurück, nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie zum Parktor.

"Über welchen Film hast du geschrieben?", wollte Ran wissen, als sie vor Kogoros Detektei standen.

"Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

"Ja."

"Sicher?"

"Ja!"

"Ehrlich?"

"Ja!"

"Wirklich?"

"Shinichi!", sagte Ran sauer und sah ihn finster an. "Wenn du noch einmal fragst, ob ich es wissen will, dann..." Sie ballte die Fäuste.

"Schon gut, schon gut", beruhigte Shinichi sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich konnte mich nicht für einen entscheiden."

"Und du konntest trotzdem etwas schreiben?", fragte Ran erstaunt.

"Ja. Ist das etwa ein Verbrechen?"

"Du hältst mich hier fest und sorgst somit dafür, dass mein Vater sein Abendessen nicht bekommt. Ich würde sagen: _Das_ ist ein Verbrechen", wechselte Ran geschickt das Thema. "Ausserdem ist es auch _mein_ Abendessen, und ich hab Hunger."

"Dann sollte ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Ausser du willst mich zum Essen einladen." Shinichi sah Ran ganz lieb an.

"Lieber nicht. Wenn mein Vater dich nur sieht, kriegt er einen Anfall. Bleib besser von ihm fern", warnte Ran ihn und stieg die ersten Stufen zur Detektei hoch.

"Hast du...?", begann Shinichi, wurde aber gleich von Ran unterbrochen.

"Heute Abend muss ich für die Prüfung morgen lernen. Und das solltest du auch machen. Ich frage mich aber trotzdem, wie du so gute Noten kriegst, wenn du doch angeblich kaum was lernst."

"Das ist und bleibt mein Geheimnis", grinste Shinichi und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Ran. "Also dann, bis morgen!"

"Machs gut, Shinichi!" Ran wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Shinichi zu ihr hoch hastete, sie küsste und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder aus Rans Blickfeld verschwand.

Einen sonderbaren Freund hatte sie sich da geangelt.

Wie erwartet lag am nächsten Morgen auf jedem Pult eine Kopie von Shinichis Aufsatz. Der Lehrer sass stumm auf seinem Platz hinter dem Lehrerpult und beobachtete die Schüler, die, einer nach dem anderen, das Klassenzimmer betraten und sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Sie alle waren schon gespannt darauf, Shinichis Aufsatz zu lesen, und konnten es seit dem Vortag kaum erwarten.

Shinichi gehörte zur letzten Gruppe, die eintraf, und er sah, dass seine Mitschüler schon alle fleissig am Lesen waren. Die häufigen Lacher und das Schnauben bestätigten Shinichi, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. _Glanzleistung_.

Er setzte sich an seinen Platz und wartete, ohne den Text vor sich zu lesen. Er kannte ja seinen Aufsatz. Wort für Wort. Er beobachtete lieber Ran und ihre Reaktionen auf einzelne Textstellen. Dann aber schweifte sein Blick hinüber zu Ryo, der ebenfalls zur letzten Gruppe gehörte und im Lesen auch der Langsamste war. Shinichi wusste, dass er erst den Titel gelesen hatte, aber schon allein der war ein Lacher wert:

"Aufsatz von heute".

Soviel zum Thema "Titel des Films ist auch gleich Titel des Aufsatzes." Damit trieb er den Lehrer zur Weissglut, das wusste Shinichi. Mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtete er Ryo, der nun endlich begonnen hatte, den Aufsatz zu lesen.

_Aufsatz von heute_

_Gestern war ich mit einem etwas einfältigen Bekannten unterwegs. Ständig fragte er alles nach, und als ich ihm ein bekanntes Pärchen vorstellte, war er gleich The Fan von ihnen._

_"Na los, grüss Mr und Mrs Smith, und dann müssen wir weiter. Wir haben gleich ein Treffen und müssen dazu noch jemanden abholen."_

_"Wen treffen wir?"_

_"Die Hochzeits-Crasher."_

_"Und wie viele sind wir dann am Schluss?"_

_"Drei. Ich, du und der Andere."_

_"Welcher Andere?"_

_"Arsène Lupin. Der wohnt momentan in Miami Vice, hat aber kürzlich eine Nacht in Sleepy Hollow verbracht, wo er das Museum besucht hat."_

_"Nachts?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Nachts im Museum muss doch toll sein, er traf sicher Blade und Robin Hood, vielleicht auch noch den Ghostrider."_

_"Ja, natürlich. Und dann kam Polly und schickte ihn Zurück in die Zukunft", gab ich gelangweilt zurück._

_"Das meine ich ernst!"_

_Ich seufzte._

_"Jedenfalls war er froh, als es wieder Morgen war, denn wäre er länger geblieben, wäre er Plötzlich Prinzessin gewesen."_

_"Tja, 'n Satz mit X, war wohl nix!"_

_"Na toll, jetzt beginnst du schon zu reimen. Kann ich auch. Ich sitze hier im Stuhl und fühl mich äusserst cool."_

_"Wer hat denn das gesagt?"_

_"B.A. vom A-Team."_

_"Ich dachte, die sind Auf der Jagd?"_

_"Nein. Sie sind In 80 Tagen um die Welt gereist und haben dabei den Jurassic Park besucht. Sie waren noch Irgendwann in Mexiko, haben Zorro, El Mariachi und Desperado getroffen und den Scorpion King und die Mumie besiegt. Dann zogen sie weiter. Die Jungs haben Angst und Schrecken in Las Vegas verbreitet. Die Geisha hatten sie mit den Gremlins zu Tode erschreckt._

_Sie sind Bad Boys, haben aber immer Zeit für einen kleinen Scherz. Auch wenn sie für den letzten Nur noch 60 Sekunden Zeit dafür hatten, aber es war keine Mission Impossible. Dafür hatten sie letzte Woche einen Freaky Friday, aber zusammen mit den Shaolin Kickers überstanden sie auch noch den Day after Tomorrow. Ihr Leben ist der reinste Arizona Dream. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen tauschen, das gäbe wahrlich ein Happy End mit Hindernissen."_

_Ich seufzte erneut. "Wenn Träume fliegen lernen..."_

_Mein naiver Begleiter war sprachlos. Er war erstaunt, wie viele Leute ich kannte, die so etwas Verrücktes taten. Vielleicht kam deshalb seine nächste Frage etwas zögernd._

_"Kennst du den Babynator?"_

_Ich schnaubte._

_"Und wie ich den kenne! Der Kerl passierte Die neun Pforten und hätte gerne noch The Bank ausgeraubt, doch Gwyn, die Prinzessin der Diebe hat ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Zusammen mit Lara Croft, den Drei Engeln für Charlie, dem Kindergartencop und dem inzwischen korrupten Supercop machte sie sich aus dem Staub, zurück in ihr Versteck im House of the flying daggers."_

_"Was denn, alle Sieben?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Hatte er denn keine Hilfe?"_

_"Wer?"_

_"Du weisst schon."_

_Wieder entwich mir ein Seufzen. "Doch, hatte er. Aber weder Doc Hollywood noch Donnie Brasco noch Don Juan De Marco konnten ihm helfen. Ganz zu schweigen von Cry Baby, Elektra, Ed Wood und Edward mit den Scherenhänden. Das Medaillon und Die sieben Schwerter von King Arthur nützten auch nichts. Es ging alles Fast and the Furious. Das perfekte Verbrechen konnte er nicht durchführen. Aber ich sag dir eins: Drei Sachen hätten ihm geholfen!"_

_"Und was? Chocolat, Speed und Stolz und Vorurteil?"_

_"Nein. Feuer, Eis und Dynamit. Und er hätte seinen Beautiful mind einsetzen sollen."_

_"Und du meinst, das hätte ihm geholfen?"_

_"Ja. Dann hätte er nämlich nicht zu Hitch, dem Date-Doktor gehen und seine Tochter nicht ein High School Musical aufführen müssen."_

_"Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"_

_"Nichts. Genauso wenig wie Domino etwas mit Spirit, dem wilden Mustang zu tun hat."_

_"Ach so."_

_"Er hat allerdings einen Kumpel, den alle Free Willy nennen. Und Starsky und Hutch mischen natürlich auch kräftig mit. Manchmal jedenfalls. Sie alle zusammen flogen mal mit einem Flugzeug voller angriffslustigen Schlangen."_

_"Wohin?"_

_"Ihre Final Destination war die Karibik."_

_Mein Begleiter hüpfte plötzlich aufgeregt umher. "Das können die doch nicht machen! Dort existiert ein Fluch! Der Fluch der Karibik! In stürmischen Zeiten sieht man an einem Haus Das geheime Fenster, und wenn man das sieht, macht es Klick, und man darf sich etwas wünschen. Ich hab es auch gesehen!"_

_"Du hast vergessen, dass sie es bereits getan haben. Und es passierte nichts."_

_Trotz der Feststellung war nun ich es, der etwas zu fragen hatte. "Was hast du dir gewünscht?"_

_"Dass unsere heutige Unterhaltung nicht von einem Oberschüler erfunden wurde, um damit einen Aufsatz schreiben zu können."_

Das Gelächter hielt über mehrere Minuten an und hallte im ganzen Raum wider.

Owari

--

Jetzt ist es eure Entscheidung, ob das wirklich eine Glanzleistung war oder eher ein unlogischer Unsinn...

Was gibt's denn jetzt noch zu sagen? nachgrübel Ach ja.

Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Story schreiben, die aus Filmtiteln besteht. Natürlich gibt es Tausende Filme, aber ich hab für diese One-Shot nur Filme genommen, die ich persönlich als DVD zu Hause habe. Hier gibt es aber zwei Ausnahmen: "Das perfekte Verbrechen" hab ich noch nicht. Den Film werde ich mir kaufen, wenn er billiger wird. Und einen anderen Film konnte ich nur beschreiben, weil der Titel an sich nicht in den Text passte. Wer weiss, welchen Film ich damit meine, verdient den Titel "Filmkenner"! g

Diese Film-Auswahl ist übrigens nur ein kleiner Teil meiner Sammlung zu Hause, was eine gewisse Leserin von mir sofort bezeugen kann.

Was das Verhalten des Lehrers betrifft: Ich spreche hier aus Erfahrung. Meine Brüder übrigens auch. Wir alle waren froh, als wir unsere Jahre bei diesem Lehrer "abgesessen" hatten. Wir alle waren zwei Jahre bei ihm, aber meinen jüngsten Bruder traf es am härtesten. Drei Jahre. armer kerl Ich hab dem Lehrer daher extra keinen Namen gegeben.


End file.
